Kyo's Shaykani
by rissy9339
Summary: Kyou's wife is dead and everything seems too be going wonderfully. He even has a daughter. But what happens when his daughter is expected to die of pnuemonia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, to anyone who read this, I redid the chapter so it's slightly longer but not by much. Hopefully you guys will like it. I would have redone it sooner but I have been so busy with school and everything and totally forgot about the story until now. So, I hope you like it. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. Anyways, yeah, on with the story.**

Kyo sighed. It had been exactly three years since his wife Tohru had died and he still wasn't over it. Tohru had died giving birth to their child, Shaykani. Just then Shaykani toddled into her father's bedroom.

" Daddy it's my birtay,"she half-yelled in an irresistibly cute voice. "I'm twee!" she said holding up 4 fingers.

Kyo laughed quietly. "Yes you are," he said, hugging his daughter tightly. Before she had died, Tohru had broken the Zodiac Curse and freed everyone, making it to where they didn't have to worry about the curse ever again. She had always thought about others before herself. Shaykani reminded him of Tohru because she had brown hair, a cute smile and a love for animals.

"Daddy, can we go to the mooies and see one abou a cat later?" That was something else he liked about her, she adored cats.

"Of course we can sweetie. We can bring your friends with us too," Kyo replied.

"Yeah! But you gotta play my new game with me first. Then we can go to the mooies." Shaykani said, excited that she would get to spend the day with her friends and her dad.

Kyo and Shaykani went into her room and started playing "The Hello Kitty Board Game." Shaykani's room was totally cat themed. Her walls were painted blue with orange cats playing with yarn, napping and doing silly tricks. Her bed was in the shape of a cat with cat pillows, sheets and a cat comforter. Even her toy chest and light bulb were shaped like cats.

Once their game was over, Kyo had let Shaykani win, it was 10:00. Since they hadn't eaten yet, Kyo fixed them some eggs, bacon and pancakes with a glass of milk. They finished their meal and went to go get dressed. Kyo slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, white socks and a pair of black vans. He grabbed Shaykani and dressed her in thick white stockings, black dress shoes, a blue dress with a yellow flower on the front and a dark blue shawl to keep her warm. He finished dressing them and called his friends to see if he could bring their kids to the movies. When he finished making his calls, he scooped Shaykani up, put her in her carseat, picked up Momigi's kid, Natsume and Kagura's kid, Sakura and brought them all to the movies. Overall, it was a pretty good day.

**Diclaimer- I don't own the Fruits Basket characters but I do own Shaykani, Natsume and Sakura.**

**A/N Hey people. This chapter might be pretty boring, but it gets more interesting, I swear.**

**rissy9339-** I own Shaykani but I don't own the Fruits Basket characters which is ok because Kyo is too mean!

**heartgirl9229-** You act like a total sissy in this story Kyo.

**Kyo- **For one thing, I am **NOT** mean and another thing, Shaykani is my child so you don't own her rissy and heartgirl, I am not a sissy!

**rissy9339 and heartgirl9229- **looks at eachother Riiiiight sarcasm

**Kyo- **face goes red and he storms out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am finally back with an update. Sorry for the long wait, I posted why I haven't updated in my profile so please don't kill me if anyone is still reading this, that is. Okay well, It's kinda short but I hope you like it anyway. Oh, also I think this chapter is kind of boring so it's okay if you think so too.**

* * *

Kyo woke up the next day to his alarm clock going off, looking at a calendar placed on his bedside table. Monday, September 5. He got up, yawning, ran a hand through his messy hair, and proceeded to get dressed. Kyo then walked across the hall, going in to his daughters room. He softly rubbed the girls back while whispering quietly to her.

"C'mon Shaykani, it's time to wake up. You have to go to preschool today." The red head laughed as he heard a small groan from the three year old, symbolizing that she didn't feel like getting up.

"Shaykani," He said, lifting the girl out from under her covers. "If you go, you get to hang out with Natsume and Sakura all day."

That did it. Shaykani rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Okay Daddy, I'll go." She got off of her bed, pulling her dad over to the closet to pick out something for her to wear.

They finally agreed on light blue jeans with a flower embroidered at the bottom, white socks, a pair of purple Crocs, a plain blue t-shirt, and a purple hair ribbon. They set aside a coat for when they left.

Kyo picked up Shaykani, going in to the living room and turning on Nick Jr. while he went in to the kitchen to make breakfast. He grabbed some bowls, milk, spoons, and a box of Fruit Loops. He made the cereal, putting the milk and cereal boxe back where he got them from. He then picked up the two bowls, setting them on the dining room table before calling his daughter over to eat.

They finally left around eight, Kyo driving them over to Happy Day Preschool. When they got out of the car, Kyo grabbed Shaykani's hand, leading her over to the building. When they got in to the building, they were approached by a young woman of about twenty with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Happy Day Preschool. I'm Mrs. Bowen, may I help you?" The woman, Mrs. Bowen, said in a sweet voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm Kyo. This is my daughter, Shaykani." He was feeling a little uncomfortable. This woman just seemed way to cheerful, like the name of the school.

"Ah, yes. I've been waiting for her." She said, smile still on her face.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, okay Shaykani?" Kyo said, turning towards the little girl.

" Yes daddy, bye." Shaykani said, waving as she went to go play with some of the kids who she saw in the room.

Kyo left the building, getting in to his car and driving home. He felt kind of sad about leaving Shaykani there but it was only for a couple of hours. He got out of his car and went inside his house, finding random things to do until he had to go and pick his daughter up. Time seemed to be moving really slowly and Kyo could tell, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket. All I own are Shaykani, Sakura, Mrs. Bowen, and Natsume.**

**Okay, please send a review telling me if you like it or not. Oh, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Also, I have no Beta so I realize that I am going to have some mistakes. Okay, the plot will start to unravel in the next chapter or so. Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few weeks.**


End file.
